I'm sorry we have to say goodbye
by special agent Ali
Summary: Spoilers for Psych Odyssey episode. How Lassie and Jules feel about the new changes in their lives.
1. Lassiter's thoughts

_**So I finally got to watch the newest Psych episode last night because we were busy Wednesday and the stupid TV never recorded it. Thank goodness it came back on the weekend.**_

_**The last scene was so damn powerful and amazing. I had to write about it and do another Lassiet. I have to warn you all though I like Shules better so my Lassiet is more a sibling thing. It be like me writing Tony/Abby on NCIS. I can't do that eww. Abby needs to be with Timmy only and Jules needs Shawn. That's just my opinion I hope you all like this anyway and you can take it as romance too I just wanted you to all know it's not implied and neither were the other two I wrote. **_

_**This isn't very long. It's just how I imagine how Lassie felt after Juliet tells him everything will be okay. He looked like he was holding back tears and so does she. This was the best Carlton/Juliet scene ever. **_

He was fighting now to not break down and cry. Juliet wasn't supposed to let him win. She was supposed to agree and let someone else be Chief. She was supposed to stay with him and be his partner forever.

"I am going with Karen and you're going to be chief and it's all going to be okay" that was what she said to him. In that moment Carlton knew his girl had grown up then and no longer needed him to protect her. She threw her arms around his neck and Carlton hugged her tightly.

Karen knew Carlton would become Chief so she made his girl her head detective. Carlton felt a great deal of pride and love for their amazing chief and his amazing partner.

Carlton still hated that Juliet wasn't going to let him make the sacrifice but held in his tears and tongue. He just hugged her tightly and enjoyed the last precious minutes he had with Juliet O'Hara and silently wished her the very best of luck.

Least she'd have Spencer he knew and hoped the kid would be okay too. Lassie would miss his friends terribly but he was so proud of Shawn, Juliet, Karen and even Gus on their amazing abilities and how much all of them grew up over the last eight years. Carlton felt like the luckiest man alive for even knowing them.


	2. Jules feelings

_**I just want to say thanks to anyone reading this. Please drop a review if you like but I won't beg….much…lol hope you enjoy. **_

When Carlton finally pulled her away he studied her carefully. The young woman in front of him really grew up the last eight years.

"So you'll be with Karen as her head detective?" he asked and Juliet nodded. "Yes, isn't it amazing Carlton? Finally all our hard work is paying off and we both are promoted" she said.

He smiles and gives her a nod. "Sure is" he says but Juliet can hear bitterness in his tone. She takes his hands again and squeezes them gently.

"Don't get me wrong Carlton, I will miss you so very much but I can't let you throw away such an amazing opportunity…not for me" she said.

Carlton just gives another small nod. "Yeah, I know" he says then he pulls away from her and goes back to his desk. He sits in the chair with a heavy sigh.

"Now I feel like such an idiot though" he hissed. "I was so pissed off at those damn sons of bitches for throwing you out like that that I forgot Vick would have your back like she had mine" he adds bitterly.

Juliet sits on his desk and gently tousles his hair. "No one is perfect Carlton, even Shawn's made mistakes" she says.

He gives her a wry look. "Never compare me to that idiot boyfriend of yours again O'Hara" he scolds. She just gives a small chuckle in reply.

"So if Shawn came with me you wouldn't miss him at all?" she asked. Her partner scoffs again but then actually gives a small shrug.

"Yeah…maybe…don't tell him I said that though" he said and she nods. She just loves she can get Carlton Lassiter to soften up.

Juliet gives a small smile as she thinks back over his kind words. It was going to be hard to start over with a rookie but she'd put everything Carlton Lassiter taught her to use. They both would be just fine.


End file.
